


It's Just Satisfaction

by ryoflame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Kuroo is a shithead, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, senseless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoflame/pseuds/ryoflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both teenagers with a healthy sexual appetite and there's totally nothing wrong in seeking a little quid pro quo when it comes to getting off, is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Satisfaction

The first time it's after a practice match--one of the many--in the storage unit at the back of the gym. Hands fumble at clothing, elastic waistbands are shimmied down off narrow hips and long fingers brush eagerly over skin. Tsukishima grunts as he finds himself backed into a corner and he bites back more sounds as a firm hand palms him between his legs.

'Shit...' he mumbles between gritted teeth and Nekoma's captain utters that infuriating chuckle that Tsukishima has come to hate so much.

'There's more colour and expression on your face right now than I think I've ever seen, in the whole time we've known one another. Short as that may be.'

'Shut--' Tsukishima's interrupted as he suddenly needs to take a sharp breath. Kuroo is _good_ with his hands. '--up. If I have to listen to you talk I'm not going to get anywhere.'

'Suit yourself.'

Tsukishima had expected an argument, maybe more sarcasm, but surprisingly there isn't any. Kuroo presses close, wedging him firmly back into the corner and he can smell the sweat on the other's skin. Neither are overly concerned by the fact that anyone could come looking for them and discover them like this, especially since they don't plan on being there long.

They jerk one another off and it's quick and dirty, just the way both of them wanted. Tsukishima doesn't like the way Kuroo's face is so close to his own; he doesn't like the way he can feel the captain's breath, hot and moist against his cheek. He _does_ like the way Kuroo's breath catches and then shudders when he runs his thumb _just_ right over the head of his cock.

When Kuroo's agile fingers finish their job Tsukishima's hips jerk involuntarily forward into the other's grip and he lets slip a groan. He simultaneously feels a twinge of annoyance as he sees the smile stretch across the Nekoma captain's face, but as far as he's concerned it's not a goddamn competition, he just wanted to get off.

When they're both done, sagging against the wall to catch their breath, Tsukishima realises Kuroo is looking at him. Rather intently, in fact.

'What.'

Kuroo licks his lips and Tsukishima thinks again how much the captain reminds him of a leopard. Hinata's always laughing about how much Kenma reminds him of a calico, but Tsukishima has always thought Kuroo to be the more feline one; despite the fact he has more than a few idiotic moments, above all else he seems like a hunter, sleek and dangerous, able to devour any prey he chooses.

He feels goosebumps break out across his arms and his scowl deepens when he gets no response. 'Seriously,  _what_ .'

Kuroo shrugs and gives him a mild-mannered smile as he pulls tissues from his pocket, holding them out to Tsukishima. 'I was just thinking, I liked the look you had in your eyes today. On the court.'

'Jesus, don't go falling in love with me or anything.' Tsukishima takes the tissues from him and realises how his shirt has been pushed upward, bunching up to leave his stomach bare. Probably a good thing, since he has to wipe some of the evidence of their little meeting off of his stomach.

Kuroo doesn't reply to that right away, simply watches him with somewhat unsettling interest before he opens his mouth again. 'So do you invite all the players you practice with to come jack off with you or am I special?'

'I could have managed fine on my own, you know? I didn't invite you,' Tsukishima replies edgily. 'You just came.'

The smile stretches into a grin that shows teeth. It's a grin Tsukishima sees often, and he loathes it. 'I sure did.'

'Oh, grow up.'

Kuroo pulls away from the wall to face him and Tsukishima is suddenly very aware again that he's the one in the corner, with Kuroo standing between him and the door. 'Your aloof act out there is fine by me, really. But I didn't push you in here because  _I_ decided I wanted a go, that was all you. The entire game, I could feel you watching me, your performance out there was shit because of it.' a long finger jabs Tsukishima accusingly in the chest. 'So don't give me that.'

Tsukishima doesn't argue because honestly, he knows Kuroo is telling the truth. He'd been feeling off all day and there was nothing he wanted more than to de-stress somehow, release the tension. It was only when he'd seen the Nekoma captain that some wild idea had formed itself in his head.

But he shrugs it off, as he tucks his shirt back into the elastic of his shorts. 'Feels better when it's someone else doing it. And I returned the favour, didn't I?'

'Tch, yeah. Feel free to come to me with any more "favours".'

Before Tsukishima can come back at him with a snide reply the captain is already heading out the door, and by that point it doesn't seem worth it.

* * *

The second time is in the bathroom block near the gymnasium. It's Kuroo who leaves first, but as he's talking to Kenma he looks over the setter's head to catch Tsukishima's eye across the room, and Tsukishima feels the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as they stand on end.

'Tsukki?' Yamaguchi seems curious as Tsukishima sets his water bottle down and starts in the direction of the exit.

'I'm going to the bathroom.' Tsukishima says without a moment's thought. Then, because he  _knows_ what would come next otherwise; 'You stay here.'

Kuroo is already waiting for him when Tsukishima arrives and he hooks his fingers into the waistband of the blocker's pants and pulls him into one of the stalls. The momentum sends Tsukishima staggering into the captain, they collide and for a moment their lips are close enough to nearly touch.

But they don't. Instead, the captain's turn up in his familiar sneer and Tsukishima's twist into a scowl and they're suddenly pulling at clothing, hands unceremoniously plunging down the front of loose shorts and Tsukishima  _hates_ that grin so fucking much it drives him  _mental_ . The back of Kuroo's legs hit the edge of the toilet and he loses his balance, sitting on the lid with an unceremonious thud and before Tsukishima can say anything snide about it his arm is seized in a vice-like grip and he topples forward into Kuroo's lap.

'What the  _fuck_ \--'

'Shut up a second.'

...And Tsukishima does because Kuroo's tone is low and heavy in a way he's never heard before and he'd  _never_ admit it aloud but the sound tingles through him and makes him even more eager to get into it. Tsukishima's limbs are longer than Kuroo's but the Nekoma captain has more muscle and when he pulls Tsukishima in closer so the Karasuno blocker is straddling his lap he does it with ease. Their shorts are already low around their hips and it's no problem for long fingers to draw out the erections straining beneath the fabric, wrapping around both of them together.

'What--'

'Shush. You're really noisy, you know that?'

A flush of anger rises to Tsukishima's cheeks and he opens his mouth to snap back a reply but instead utters a gasp as Kuroo's hand begins to move, stroking along both their lengths at once. He reflexively grips the captain's shoulders as if he's afraid he might slide off the strong thighs but when Kuroo's other arm moves to hold him around the waist there's no longer any danger of that happening. Tsukishima hisses a curse through gritted teeth and Kuroo's grin is gone, replaced with a look of stern focus and a flush of arousal on his cheeks, his gaze down between them as he works his hand in firm, practiced strokes.

There are no more spoken words, just soft, strained sounds between them. Tsukishima hates the way Kuroo can make him involuntarily gasp with just the right twist of his hands, he hates the way he can't seem to stop himself from rocking forward into the rhythm the captain sets. The whole setup is way too intimate for Tsukishima's liking, especially since Kuroo seems to be in no hurry, setting him on a slow burn to his release. When he can't take the even pace any longer he abruptly seizes hold of the captain's face with one hand to yank it up so their eyes meet, his fingers digging into the line of Kuroo's jaw.

'I swear to god if you don't pick up the pace...!' he draws a blank on a decent end to the threat and so simply trails off instead, but Kuroo laughs and once again that tongue darts out to wet his lips in the same hungry look Tsukishima had noticed on him before.

'You got it, four-eyes.'

Tsukishima grunts in surprise as Kuroo's actions immediately grow rough and fast and he clings to the captain's shoulders again. When his orgasm hits it takes him by surprise, fingers digging in so hard that if Kuroo hadn't been wearing his shirt Tsukishima would have no doubt left marks on the other's skin with his nails. He realises they're so close their breath is mingling, and his glasses have begun to fog up.

Kuroo's hands slow and then stop. When Tsukishima looks down he sees the other's cock still erect against his own, and when his gaze flicks back up to the captain's face the other arches a brow.

'Return the favour, hm?'

It doesn't take long, and finally Tsukishima slides off Kuroo's lap, the muscles of his inner thighs twinging slightly in protest at having been in the awkward position for too long. Both clean themselves up in silence, Tsukishima leaning against the stall door and Kuroo not moving from his seat.

'Thanks.' Tsukishima breaks the silence in a cool tone and tosses the crumpled up toilet paper into a small bin by the toilet. 'See you, I guess.'

Kuroo snorts. 'Sure, asshole.'

When Tsukishima returns to the gym, Yamaguchi gives him a curious and slightly worried look. As usual, Tsukishima blatantly ignores him and picks up the water bottle he'd left behind just as casually as if he and Nekoma's captain hadn't just jerked one another off in a cramped bathroom stall only minutes earlier. He still feels it in his thighs and there's still a dull throb between his legs, but when Kuroo comes into the gym a minute or so after him he doesn't even glance in the captain's direction.

* * *

The third time is entirely in Tsukishima's head.

He wakes up in a tangle of sheets, gasping for breath, with his hair sticking to his sweaty brow. He's painfully hard and a light brush of his palm over the front of his briefs is enough to send a shudder through him. The dream is still so vivid in his mind and he doesn't waste any time, clinging to the details before they turn hazy as he turns over onto his front, burying his face in against the pillow to muffle himself.

He imagines Kuroo under him, head between Tsukishima's legs and lips wrapped around his cock and as Tsukishima jerks forward into his grip he imagines it's into Kuroo's mouth, hot and wet, the captain easily taking him in all the way to the back of his throat. He groans deeply and claws at the pillow as he comes hard, toes curling in the bedsheets.

When he later realises what's happened, once he's recovered from the moment, he takes a second to let it all sink in.

He's had a dream about Kuroo.

More importantly, he's had a sex dream about Kuroo where the Nekoma captain had sucked him off, not to mention they'd been in bed together rather than in a half-assed state of undress in a bathroom stall. Tsukishima can't decide what part of all of this he's the most dissatisfied with, especially since that dream had given him one of the most intense orgasms he'd enjoyed in some time.

The problem here is that, from then on, it seems like Tsukishima can't do it without the Nekoma captain somehow sneaking into his thoughts. And that it  _never_ seems to be as good as that one morning after waking up from that unwanted dream.

Tsukishima's irritation increases during the following weeks, to the point where not even Yamaguchi is able to excuse some of his behaviour. He gets two warnings from Daichi about bullying the other first-years, and considering how much the captain is willing to put up with even Tsukishima realises that his frustration is out in the open.

He gets home, takes a shower to wind down. Thinks of what Kuroo might look like with wet hair in the shower together with him and then curses.

Fucking  _Tokyo_ . Kuroo might as well be living on the other side of the planet.

* * *

Hinata does not have Kuroo's number and looks curious when he's asked about it.

'It's just that with the amount of time you spend texting I was pretty sure you must be in contact with the whole team and not just your calico boyfriend.'

Tsukishima doesn't stay to wait for Hinata's spluttered reply but simply strides away from the conversation with Yamaguchi in tow as usual. Yamaguchi looks slightly uncomfortable at the way Tsukishima had spoken, but that isn't unusual and the middle blocker doesn't care.

'Tsukki... what's wrong?' Yamaguchi's voice is soft and hesitant. He doesn't like to question Tsukishima at the best of times, and it's potentially more dangerous when the other is in a bad mood but Yamaguchi isn't blind and he can see something is bothering his friend.

Stopping, Tsukishima turns to face him. Yamaguchi's body language is the same as always; he's slightly hunched, his hands fidgeting awkwardly with the hem of his uniform and as Tsukishima stares him down, he worries his lower lip between his teeth. Yamaguchi is the embodiment of self-doubt and lack of confidence, as far as Tsukishima's concerned, the complete opposite of what he was looking for that day when he caught Kuroo's eye. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't considered Yamaguchi before anyone else, but the boy doubtlessly would have completely misinterpreted any signals given and once the suggestion had been driven home he probably would have freaked out.

In fact, it's not like Tsukishima hasn't run through the options in his head. With preliminaries coming up, they don't have as much time for trips up to Tokyo to practice with Fukurodani and Nekoma, so the chances of seeing Kuroo have become slim to none. The problem is, not everyone would be quite so open to the idea of casually messing around with another team-mate, and Tsukishima can think of no one in Karasuno he'd be willing to even  _attempt_ to go there with.

'Nothing.' he said after a long moment, during which Yamaguchi had seemed to shrink even further under his gaze. 'Hey, do me a favour, would you? I have a question for Nekoma's captain. Can you find out his contact info?'

'Can't you ask Daichi?'

'I'm busy. Can't you just sort this out for me?'

'Sure, Tsukki. It's no problem.' Yamaguchi doesn't seem to quite believe him but he lets it slide, as he always does. 'I'll ask Daichi for you. I guess if he doesn't have Nekoma's contacts then Takeda-sensei probably does. If I get it I'll text it to you.'

'Thanks. I'm going to go home, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Okay, Tsukki...'

* * *

He gets the first text message two days later when he's taking a break from practice and checks his phone while he wipes the sweat from his face.

_\- Miss me?_

The contact is unknown and Tsukishima squints suspiciously at the screen. He types back.

_\- Who is this?_

Not thirty seconds later he gets a response.

_\- Meow~_

The blood rushes to his cheeks and Tsukishima spins angrily around to seek out Yamaguchi on the court. The boy is practising serves with Daichi and doesn't notice his friend's deadly glare, which is probably for the best. He should have known better than to leave things to Yamaguchi because obviously the other hadn't taken the hint that Tsukishima would have preferred that no one caught wind of his investigation. His phone buzzes in his hand and when he looks down at it there's another message.

_\- So what are you wearing, four-eyes~?_

Tsukishima scowls, practically hearing the taunt in the written words, and his fingers tap quickly across the keys.

_\- Don't start this shit with me. What do you want, you weirdo?_

_\- I bet you're in the gym right about now, right? In your volleyball gear. I like that uniform. It's got a lot of nice memories attached to it._

Tsukishima nearly turns his phone off then and there, but it buzzes again before he makes that decision.

_\- I heard you were looking to chat. So let's chat._

_\- You heard wrong._ He's typed it out before he even realises it, and his thumb hovers over the SEND button. His breathing has become uneven, he realises; a mix of rage and indignation, with a hint of something else. He deletes the message and instead writes out;  _Not now._

_\- When?_

_\- Later. I'm in practice._

_\- Looking forward to it._

This time Tsukishima  _does_ turn off his phone, and when he returns to practice he's agitated. He gets yelled at by Ukai for half-assing his blocks but he doesn't care. He doesn't even really want to be there in the first place, he'd rather be at home. He thinks of what Kuroo might be looking forward to, goosebumps rising on his skin again and he hears the groan of frustration from Ukai as he misses another easy shot.

* * *

By the time Tsukishima's gotten home from practice, eaten and showered, it's late. He sits in his room, listening to music, and looks at the phone on his night-stand. It's still off from practice, but it feels somehow like if he turns it back on again he'll be opening himself up to something he doesn't want to deal with... just with that, though, he decides he's being stupid and picks up the device, starting it up again.

It buzzes almost immediately, a message received while it had been off.

_\- You home?_

Tsukishima stares at the text, then hits the menu button and adds the number to his contacts. In the name, he writes _Captain Douchebag_ and then he finally taps out a reply.

_\- Yeah._

_\- Miss me?_

The response is immediate and Tsukishima can't help smirking.

_\- Not as much as you missed me, apparently. What, were you staring at your phone these last couple of hours waiting for me?_

_\- WELL NOW that wasn't a no..._

_Shit._ Tsukishima stops in his train of thought as he realises his slip-up. He chews idly on his lower lip as he considers the next step. Deep down he knows where this is ultimately going to lead, but that doesn't stop him from wanting the upper hand in their conversation as much as possible. His phone buzzes again.

_\- I've always liked guys with glasses. It's cute when they get all flustered and the glass fogs up._

Tsukishima feels his face redden and he's so, _so_ grateful that Kuroo isn't actually in the room with him right then because the words had exactly their desired effect. He types quickly, responses varying from _Wow, just how gay ARE you?_ to _Gross, keep me out of your evening fantasies_ but he deletes them all before he can send them. To his chagrin he realises his face has gotten so warm that it _is_ beginning to cause fog to form in the corners of his lenses and he aggressively blames the shower he'd just had for it.

He realises that several minutes have passed and he hasn't yet responded to Kuroo. He knows how that probably looks and he's furious with himself but coming back with any smart reply now would be pointless. Instead he keeps it simple and to the point.

_\- Why are you messaging me?_

_\- A little blonde kitten told me you'd asked about my contact info. He heard about it from his Karasuno BFF._

_\- And how did you get MY contact info?_

_\- The same Karasuno BFF._

Tsukishima makes a mental note to murder Hinata the next time he sees him. The little shit's sunshine-and-rainbows attitude is annoying enough without him sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. As if Kuroo can hear his thoughts all the way from Tokyo, his phone buzzes with another message.

_\- Don't be mad, four-eyes. He did us both a favour didn't he?_

_\- I don't know if I'd call it that..._

_\- Rubbish. Now you can live out a few of your fantasies about me even if we're apart~_

Before he can stop himself, Tsukishima hits the dial button and presses the phone to his ear. His face is red and he's practically trembling with indignation and it's only when the dial-tone stops as someone on the other end picks up that he realises he's probably made a mistake.

Kuroo doesn't speak, so Tsukishima launches right into it. 'I don't know what stupid ideas you've gotten into your head,' he says in a tone strained with anger. 'But I think you should quit with the smart-ass attitude.'

Kuroo laughs. 'You called to tell me off? I thought we were going to go for something a little more exciting.'

'Fuck you.'

'Whoa, _whoa_. I wasn't quite planning on moving _that_ fast.'

Tsukishima hates him, he  _hates_ him. It's like everything he says just slides off of Kuroo without effect, while for some reason every response the captain has for him digs in deep. He doesn't even know what to say at this point, so many retorts run through his head, none of them actually useful.

'I like our chats, you know.' Kuroo says after a moment of strained silence between them. 'The ones we had in private. In the storage room. In the bathroom.'

_In my dream,_ Tsukishima nearly adds. Yeah right, over his dead body. Instead, he draws a slow, deep breath to calm himself down and hopefully also slow his heart a little, which is slamming in his ribcage from the rush of anger and adrenaline. 'You want to chat more often?'

'Mmhmm.' Kuroo doesn't even hesitate, and Tsukishima knows then that the captain had been goading him for some kind of indication that this might continue, that this might be a  _thing_ . That maybe next time Karasuno came up to Tokyo for practice, or when Nekoma came down to visit that they might find themselves alone together somewhere.

At the thought of it, and what future 'chats' might entail, Tsukishima feels a familiar tingle run through him and he bites his lip hard, closing his eyes as he pulls himself together. 'Want to chat now?'

'Definitely.'

Tsukishima hears the smile in Kuroo's voice and he doesn't even care as he moves across his bedroom to lock the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge, HUGE advocate for pissy Tsukishima/snarky Kuroo as a ship. I love it. I love when Tsukki meets his match and when he gets knocked down a peg. So naturally I was going to write it at some point! I'm also a huge fan of ask-tsukishima-kei and askcaptaintrash on Tumblr, those ask blogs give me life and constantly remind me of the fact that I ship it so hard it HURTS. If you're not already following them YOU SHOULD BE.


End file.
